


Sunday Mornings

by normalormynormal



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Bad language but it's The Gentlemen, Canon-Typical Profanity, Domestic, F/M, Its the kind of sweetness these guys deserve, Lil bit sexy at the start between Coach and Ray so warning, M/M, No real violence, Talk of threatening but nothing bad, The Toddlers are like Coach's kids, You watched it, and Ray is like their step dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24265519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normalormynormal/pseuds/normalormynormal
Summary: One weekend day once a week The Toddlers join Coach and Ray at Ray's house for breakfast and a catch-up. Very domestic, very fluffy, what they deserve.
Relationships: Coach/Raymond Smith
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	Sunday Mornings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Roguewings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roguewings/gifts).



> Not enough Coach/Ray content on here so here's some of my own in hopes to entice the fandom out from their hidden holes in this time of chaos. Please enjoy and feel free to drop a comment if you liked it, love to hear your thoughts! Just like my other pics, this one was looked over by my best friend, thank you @ Rouguewings, you crazy bitch - love youu.

Ray’s eyes fluttered open and he inhaled deeply as he awoke to his sleep stiff fingers flexing against a tight, warm abdomen. He pulled his arm in closer, forcing Coach to rustle himself, barely waking but streaking his neck ever so slightly to rest closer to Ray’s own head. 

Warmth encompassed their entire bodies under Ray’s soft, plush white duvet covers, legs intertwined that added a comfort and reassurance that the other was still there. Ray always did need some kind of reassurance that this was no dream, Coach was always more than happy to give him that reassurance. 

Ray lifted his head to press his frost-tipped nose against his lover’s cosy neck, inciting an indignant grunt from the other man. Ray’s apology of soft kisses against the assaulted neck was made a mockery by the self-satisfied grin the the brunette was sporting. 

Coach, for his part, didn’t care about how apologetic he was and merely rolls over, trapping Ray with his torso, snaking both arms around his partner and using his built up strength to pull the slightly smaller gentlemen into his frame. Ray gave a hearty laugh. 

“Alright, alright, you gigantic prick. You’ve made your point, now get the fuck off me.” 

Coach grinned down at him, tugging one of his arms out form underneath the other’s back and caressing his face with it.

“Now where would the fun in that be, exactly?” 

Ray gave him a delicious smirk back, one that Coach was very familiar with, “It would be right where I could get my arms around you and into… other sorts of places.” 

Coach’s eyes darkened as he looked down at the bearded man under him, “Now that, my darlin’, sounds like a very interestin’ proposition indeed.” With that, Coach leaned down to press his lips into Ray’s, bringing his hand from Ray’s cheek to his head, dragging his fingers through the rough strands. 

Just as Ray was getting into the kiss, having managed to free one of his own arms to wind around Coach’s neck and tug at the thin strands on the back of his head, a wooden clang sounded from outside their sanctuary. 

Coach broke the kiss with a sigh, hanging his head to rest on Ray’s bare shoulder.

“I forgot what fucken day it was.”

Every weekend they tried to choose a day when The Toddlers could join them for breakfast. It had only taken few months of them dancing around each other before both The Toddlers and Mickey and Rosalind had pushed their respective family members into getting over their reservations and getting together. Ray was hesitant due to his line of work and what trouble it could get Coach and his boys in - especially since his debt was paid and he was out of that kind of trouble. (Coach’s boys had also apologised profusely to Mickey, Rosalind and Ray for the trouble they had caused). 

But after the push from their loved ones, and the slight reassurance that Mickey was out of the game and they wouldn’t be as targeted as they once were, Ray and Coach had quickly fallen into bed together, spending more and more time before next thing you know, Coach had moved into Ray’s house and they were like one big, violent, dysfunctional family. 

“Oi, Coach! We’re a bit early, sorry ‘bout that!” Earnie’s voice, accompanied by a cacophony of ruckus and laughter and yelling form the other boys, sounded form the foyer of the large house.

Coach lifts his head and rolls his eyes affection, earning a huff of laughter from the man underneath him.

“Boys! Shoes off at the door, you know the rules! And anythin’ else on ya that’s dirty!” 

Coach gives up waiting on an answer or any other smug comments from his boys when a coarse hand pulls his head back down to face Ray. Ray leans up to give him a peck. 

“I guess that’s our cue then to halt that particular train of thought and become presentable for your pseudo-children.”

“If all good things must come to an end then, yes, this would be that time.” 

Ray pulls the salt-and-pepper haired man into one more searing hot kiss, using the coach’s distraction to his advantage, and rolls them so he’s on top, pressing his body into the other in the most delectable ways possible, triumphant in the next surprised noise he elicits from Coach. Then he pulls away much too quickly for the older man who had already subconsciously started to widen his legs to accomodate the other more comfortably. 

“I’ll make it up to you later, promise.” Ray promises as he walks toward his wardrobe leaving a clearly flustered lover in his wake.

“I’ll be makin’ damn fucken sure of that, my love.”

<>

It took a couple of cheeky ass squeezes and some light teasing by the time the two men managed to join the Toddlers in the kitchen, some of which had already started to pull ingredients out of the cupboard for their weekly breakfast feasts. 

“Mornin’ Coach, mornin’ Ray,” various boys called in greeting when they caught sight of the older two. Ray sent them a brief smile while Coach greeted his boys with rough hugs and shoulder claps, ruffling some boy’s hair before returning to his partner’s side in the kitchen to help him cook. 

They started to catch up about their week’s while the cooking was happening, sausages on the stove with eggs and bacon, hash browns and bread in the oven. 

“Ay Coach, ‘nother one of them kids came by the gym yesterday. Said he wants to sign up too, we told ‘em you’d be back by Monday.”

Coach nodded and Ray gave a chuckle, “If they’re anything like those little scum bags the boys and I had to chase down for their phones, they bloody-well need the goddamn training. They were undignified little shits.” 

Coach huffed a laugh, “They were pretty bad. Kids just get off on a bad foot sometimes, they need a little guidance, ya know. Right boys?” Coach gave the boys a pointed look and he was given wry grins in return.

“Yeah, yeah, Coach exactly like us, your star pupils!” Benny joked, giving Chin an affectionate whack on his shoulder with the back of his hand. 

“Don’t you fucken forget it either.” Coach grumbled as he pulled the food from the oven and they began plating up the food, Coach whacking Prime over the head when he tried to sneak a piece of bacon from the plate Ghost was holding. 

They reached the outside table and everyone placed the servings plates down, Ray was surprised to see the boys had already set the outside table with plats and cutlery, and they sat down to eat. 

Discussion moved from what the boys have just recently achieved in the gym to what Ray’s latest jobs for Mickey entailed - all much less law-defying than the last occupation - until it was late morning and the food had disappeared rapidly. 

Ray swallowed his mouth full and looked towards Benny, “Hey, Benny, what happened to that lovely lady you were trying to go woo? Get any further with her?” 

Benny looked down attempting to stop the smile from showing on his face but ultimately lost the battle and he grinned up at Ray and Coach, “Yeah, she finally agreed to let me take ‘er out on a date. ‘Been goin’ steady with ‘er but I really like ‘er, yanno?” 

Ray was overcome with affection for the kid. Coach had told him all about the boys’ pasts and he couldn’t help but become very attached to each of the boys, and he wanted them to know that any of them could come to him about anything and he would do his best to help them out. Whether it be with girl advice or breaking someone’s knees. 

“That’s good. Treat her right, won’t you? But just know, if she ever does anything remotely dismissive or rude, you come tell your Coach and me right away. We’ll deal with her.” Ray promised. 

Coach nodded in agreement, “Damn straight we will. That goes for any of you. Any of your partners treat ya wrong, you come to us.” 

The boys just sent them nods with placating smiles. Ray continued. 

“What about the rest of you? Any love interest on the horizons?”

Chin was the only one to answer with an affirmative, telling them he’d just met a girl but he didn’t know if it was going anywhere yet. Ray remind the two boys that if they get any further with their love interets, their expected to bring them around to met Coach and Ray. 

Coach was glad his boys had started finding love, they were all loving, caring men but they had a little trouble connecting with people sometimes, their people skills weren’t always at the forefront. On top of that he was so grateful his kids were getting along so well with his own partner. Ray had really become like a secondary parental figure to most of the boys at the gym but especially The Toddlers and Coach couldn’t be happier. 

Discussion continued as they finished their meal and before they knew it, it was time to get on with the rest of their days. 

“Aight Coach, we promised some of the boys we’d go catch ‘em for drinks down at the pub. We’ll catch ya’s later, thanks for the breakfast.” Ernie announced a she and the other boys took his lead in standing up and stacking plates. 

“See you Monday, yeah?” Benny asked as they all walked back inside. 

“Yeah, I’ll be there ‘bout 9. Ain’t it a bit early for the pub?” 

Ray quirked a smile, “I was thinkin’ the same.” 

The Toddlers had the decency to look the slightest bit bashful, “Aw it ain’t the early, Coach. Bit of a relax before gettin’ back into it, yannno?” Coach fixed them with an amused glare before relenting. 

“Alright, alright, just don’t go gettin’ yourselves into anymore trouble, yeah? DOn’t need to pull your asses out of it again.” 

“You got it, Coach. See you tomorrow, bye Ray!” And with that the boys had scurried out the door, leaving the two to their quiet home once more. 

Coach shook his head as he starts to stack the dishes in the wash, “Those boys… Swear to god…”

“They’re definitely your boys.” Ray smiled. 

“Ah, shut up,” he placed the last dish away and turned to Ray, pushing him back against the counter, “Now… I think you owe me for this morning.” He whispers, slinging his arms low around the others waste. 

“Joke’s on you, my love. I have work to do for Mickey.” Ray replied. 

“Fuck.”


End file.
